My Sister, A secret agent?
by Pyromanic Kittie
Summary: Mattie and Sophie travel to Japan chasing after a scientist who is following in Ichigaki's footsteps. Mattie uses the information of her new found sibling as a guise while they try to stop the man from taking control of everyone.
1. Chapter One: I'm Your Sister

**A/N: Tada! A new Yu Yu Hakusho story! No this has nothing to do with the other one's I have written.**

**So Yu Yu hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, the story line doesn't follow the actual story line in YYH... for the most part. Sophie, Mattie and any side characters that show up belong to me!**

**Please Enjoy the story!**

**Oh!!! And I have to get two reviews or more before I post a new chapter. So REVIEWS!!!!

* * *

  
**

"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sophie." Was the reply. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah I'm sure Mattie. This is where the information leads us too." The voice now named Sophie answered.

Mattie sighed heavily as she brushed her hair from her face. "Here goes nothing…" She murmured as she reached for the door.

"Stop nagging me you hag!" A male's voice shouted as the door ripped open in front of Mattie.

"Ah…" She started as she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry."

The boy stopped and stared down at the five foot five girl. "Can I help you?"

"Mattie, the information I've got says this boy is Yusuke Urameshi. This is definitely the right place." Sophie's voice buzzed in Mattie's ear.

"Okay…" Mattie said under her breath as she shifted her hair over her right ear.

"Yes…" She said louder to the boy in front of her. "I was looking for the Urameshi family."

"Yusuke, who's at the door?" A woman asked as she pushed up against the boy. "Oh!! I was wondering when you would finally come to see us!"

Mattie smiled at the new woman. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long Atsuko. Japanese isn't my first language so I got a little lost."

"Mom, you know this girl?" Yusuke asked as he looked at his mother.

"Of course I do!" Atsuko answered. "Yusuke, I would like you to meet your sister, Mattie Herrmann."

Yusuke's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "My what?!?"

"Half sister." Mattie explained while Sophie's laugh echoed in her right ear. "I'm your half sister."

Yusuke's attention turned back to the girl in front of him.

She was average height but her body shape was close to the hour glass many women sought after; a larger chest a small curve in at the waist and round hips. Her eyes were a bright spring green and her hair was a bubble gum pink; she looked nothing like Yusuke.

"Are you sure…?" He asked as he stared at her.

She smirked and shook her head back, moving the hair on the right side of her face out of her eye to reveal an intricate tattoo under her eye. It was lines that crisscrossed each other with one long one that ended on the top of her cheek with a snake head.

"I'm sure. I did the research and you and I have the same father." Mattie answered.

"Excuse me but I did the research. You wouldn't even know how to use a computer." Sophie answered.

"I've gotten better with them…' Mattie muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Ah…" Mattie blinked. "Sorry I said I wonder if this was the right thing."

"Oh!" Atsuko cried. "You shouldn't be standing out there. Come in come in!"

"Thank you." Mattie smiled and slid in past Yusuke.

Yusuke watched her for a moment then shook his head and closed the door behind him; he was going to find out about this new addition to his family.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The door to the small apartment opened and Mattie slipped in, closing the door quickly behind her.

"So…? How did it go?" A female voice questioned behind a wall of electronics.

"It was weird, but thanks to you I had all the documents I needed to prove to them that I was really Yusuke's half sister."

A girl stepped out from behind the electronic wall to sit down a chair in front of it to stare at Mattie; her deep blue hair was pulled back into a messy braid and her amethyst colored eyes bore into Mattie.

"It helps that you were actually related to him and we didn't have to fake any of it."

Mattie nodded as she turned around and pulled off her shirt; and intricate tribal tattoo covered her entire spine with a butterfly that covered half her back. "I'll be starting school with him and his group of friends. His little girlfriend Keiko demanded that I did."

Sophie nodded as Mattie slipped on a tank top and turned around; the top of the tribal tattoo on her back came over her shoulders and ended on her front, one of which led into another tribal design that trailed down her arm with two lilies integrated into it. "What about all those? You thinking the sleeves of the uniform will show them off?"

Mattie shrugged. "I'll just wear the long sleeve shirts."

"And the one on your face?"

"Make up."

Sophie nodded again and got up. "I'm going to give you a better recording device and ear piece."

"What you're not coming with?"

"We'll see, someone needs to watch surveillance."

"Oh but the boss gave us these." Mattie jumped up and ran to her bag. She dug through tossing her clothing left and right until she found what she was looking for.

_Why oh why did they put me with bubble gum? She's such a scatter brain. I don't even see how she got through so much to even get assigned this job._ Sophie thought to herself as she waited on Mattie.

Mattie turned around with a smile. "Here one for you and one for me." She handed what looked to be a compact to Sophie.

Sophie opened hers up to see that it was, in fact, a compact. There were two squares of blush, eight squares of eye shadows and two squares of lip gloss with the slots for the brushes.

"Make up? The boss gave us make up." Sophie looked up at Mattie to see her still grinning. "What are you so happy about?"

She walked over and pushed against one side of the compact. The makeup flipped up to reveal a tiny keyboard. "It's a hidden computer, when you turn it on the screen lights up behind the mirror. It's a super computer, almost as smart as the stuff you got back there. The boss figured it would be good for us to have things we could take with us into the school. Plus…" She closed the makeup and pointed to the small logo on the left corner. "If you click on that it will take a recording with sound and…" She moved Sophie's finger to the back. "That one will take a picture."

Sophie blinked. "Damn. He thought of everything."

Mattie grinned again. "Yep! Now we both can go to school!"

Sophie cringed inwardly, she could hardly handle Mattie as much as they were seeing each other already, and she didn't know how she could handle more.

_Well at least I'll be able to keep her in line. Maybe she'll stop being such a scatter brain when I'm there with her._ Sophie thought.

"It's going to be fun." Mattie said as she flopped back onto her bed.

"Yeah…" Sophie answered. "Fun…"


	2. Chapter Two: Group Meeting

**A/N: YAY! Two reviews!!**

**here's the next chapter. Please enjoy**

**Two reviews again and you will get another chapter!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Would you just hold still?" Sophie tsked as she stood over Mattie.

"It's cold!" Mattie whined

"Well I know it's cold but you can't go to school with that thing on your face."

"It's a tattoo."

"Yes well it's not something you need on your face."

"I like it. There's a reason I have it."

Sophie sat back and stared at Mattie. "And why is that?"

Mattie stuck her tongue out. "I'm not telling you."

Sophie sighed and went back to covering up the face tattoo. "There, you're done."

"Thanks." Mattie jumped up and grabbed her bag. "Hey…" She stopped as she reached the door. "You're still in those ugly pajamas. Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"I'm not going."

"Damn it Sophie!" Mattie shouted as she threw her bag on the floor. "I worked hard at getting you into the same school as me!"

"Yes but it would be weird if two new girls showed up on the same day. I'll start next week." Sophie turned and disappeared behind her wall of electronics.

"GRRR!!!" Mattie snapped as she ripped open the door. "See if I care!" With that she stormed out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yusuke, where are we going?" A boy with orange hair asked.

"I have to go pick someone up." Yusuke answered, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"And who would that be?"

Yusuke bit the inside of his cheek as he rounded the corner and saw Mattie.

"Mattie."

The girl's head shot up and she turned to the sound of her name. "Yusuke!" She cried as she ran over to him and his group, her infamous mini pigtails holding up the top pieces of her hair swinging back and forth as she ran.

"Hey." She beamed as she slowed when she came up to them. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Yeah no problem." Yusuke mumbled as he turned.

Mattie pouted. "Aren't you forgetting something…?"

Yusuke turned back. "What am I forgetting?"

She pointed at the three other people in the group. "You didn't introduce me."

Yusuke cringed. "Yeah…" He turned back around. "Mattie this is Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei. Guy's this is Mattie."

The pink haired girl smiled brightly, her leafy green eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Hi!"

Kuwabara looked from Yusuke to Mattie ad back again and started laughing. "So what Urameshi done with Keiko now or something?!?"

Yusuke flinched but before he could answer Mattie cut in.

"Oh no nothing like that. I'm his half sister!"

They all gaped at her in total and utter disbelief.

"What?" She asked, looking like she had no idea what was going on.

"Is that true?" The boy with red hair asked as he turned to look at Yusuke.

"Yeah, turns out she is. I just found out yesterday."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

Yusuke didn't answer, he just turned and continued away from the group. "We're going to be late." He said trying to change the subject.

Mattie stood there looking confused. "Ah…" she started.

The boy with black hair and red eyes turned and left with a "hn" while the boy with orange hair stood there staring back and forth between the bubblegum haired girl and his friend Yusuke.

"I don't see it." He stated.

"Kuwabara," The red head started "be nice." He turned to Mattie. "I'm Shuichi, how about we go to school."

Mattie smiled and slid her arm around Shuichi's. "Okay." She smiled brightly and put her head on his shoulder. "As long as you show me the way there."

Shuichi blushed slightly as he led the bubblegum girl to her new school.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mattie are you seriously going to play dumb?" The voice in her head shouted.

The bright eyed girl sighed and suddenly the bubble person disappeared as her eyes narrowed and showed their true colors. "Relax…" She murmured. "What are you so worked up about?"

"You're totally not paying attention to your surroundings! I can't believe you!"

"Sophie… I don't do things 'by the book' so drop it."

The voice in her head growled and went silent.

_Finally…_ Mattie thought as she turned to the boys she was with. _Kuwabara… Brute strength, a lot of ki, very perceptive of the other worldly and demons, but sometimes not very smart. Shuichi... Talented, quiet but with a lot of strength. He's extremely smart and he's definitely hiding something that probably the rest of the group knows but no one else. And Hiei…_ She stopped to look at the boy she was thinking about. _Definitely yummy, but he's one of the strongest in the group. He has an extremely icy presence but I feel a lot of fire from him. He's got a past he doesn't like to share but everyone here knows it; except me obviously._ She smiled as she leaned back. _And all this time they were thinking I was a bubbly girl with no wits about her… This is how I work._

"Hey Mattie!" Keiko's voice called as she ran up to the group.

"Keiko!!" Mattie called, reverting back into the bubbly personality. "Ohmigod! It's so nice to see you again!"

They hugged, smiling at each other and sat down.

"So how do you like the school so far…?" Keiko asked once they were settled.

"It's different. I grew up in the states and so this is totally different for me."

"Are the boys being nice to you?"

Mattie smiled. "Oh yes. They've been wonderful. Well… most of them anyway."

"Most…?"

Mattie blushed. "Well only one… Shuichi's been kind enough to show me around."

"What about Yusuke?"

"Well I'm sure this is a big surprise for him so I don't blame him…"

Keiko balked. "He hasn't been nice to you?!?"

Mattie looked at her in shock. "Well no… But I said I didn't blame him."

"That's not right!" Keiko stood up and stalked over to the man in question. "I can't believe you!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke answered.

_Uh oh…_ Mattie thought as she stood up. _I think I need to get away from ground zero…_ Quietly she slipped from the group and went into an empty classroom.

"Sophie…?" She murmured as she sat down in front of an easel and picked up a paintbrush.

"Yeah I'm here…" Sophie answered.

"I got an update for ya."

"What's that?"

"Well…" Mattie started as she dipped her brush in some paint and began painting. "If any of Yusuke's group is what we're searching for it's Shuichi… He seems to be the smartest one of the bunch…"

"Oh… So you were paying attention to them…"

Mattie groaned inwardly. "Yes mistress I was paying attention."

"Well it's too soon to really guess…" Sophie mulled. "Just keep watching out… This guy has already taken ten different people for some experiment. We don't have any information about this guy and if none of Yusuke's group is part of his group they'll be next…"

Mattie sighed and sat down the paintbrush. "I know…" She murmured as she started at her painting; she had worried about the exact same thing. "I know…"


	3. Chapter Three: The New Mission

**A/N: Tada!! Chapter three!! you're catching up with me and the chapters I've already written... i might have to actually publish as soon as I've written it!**

**You know the drill lovelys!! Two reviews and then your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter!**

**All other character's belong to me!

* * *

**

Mattie sighed. "I know this was a risk…" She murmured staring blankly at the canvas.

"What's a risk?" A voice from the door asked.

Mattie gasped and jumped, spilling black paint all down her uniform. "Oh damn!" She cursed.

"You're scared too easily."

She looked up at her mystery guest and blanched, it was Hiei. "I'm shocked you even came to find me. Why didn't you just send my brother after me? Or maybe Shuichi, he likes me more than you do."

Hiei sneered and stalked up to Mattie, she backed away slowly until she hit a desk and stopped. He kept coming until he stood right in front of her, his hands on either side of her on the desk.

"I don't believe your little façade you're putting on. I came to tell you that." He hissed.

Mattie blinked a few times to clear her head of the 'Oh god he's yummy' that seemed to block her mind. "You don't think I'm naturally a bubbly person?"

"No I don't." He answered. "And that little painting doesn't help."

She glanced over at what she had painted; it was a tribal wolf's head howling wrapped in a tribal dragon design. _That would make a good tattoo…_ She looked back at Hiei and an idea crossed her mind. "I like tribal designs."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I don't care if you believe me or not, are you really going to make me wear black paint all day at school?"

Hiei stared at her for a moment, rolling over an idea in his mind. "What are you after? Why would you show up now to say you were Yusuke's sister? What's kept you away for so long?"

"So many questions and it's not even our first date." Mattie smirked, tilting her head to one side so her hair fell over her eye.

"Don't avoid the question."

She leaned forward, closing the gap between them until she was inches from his face. "I'm not." She quickly closed the gap and kissed him.

Hiei leapt back as if he had been bitten. They stared at each other for a moment and he left.

"What was that all about?" Sophie asked.

"Don't ask…" Mattie answered. She looked down at herself. "Damn it! He's ruined my uniform!"

"Can't you wash it?"

"It's dried."

"You better hope they have long sleeve tops."

"Or they have wraps…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie ran down the hall and skidding to a halt in front of a class room door. _I'm totally late…_ She thought as she sucked in a deep breath to cool her breathing, plastered a bright smile on her face and opened the classroom door.

"Gomen nasai sensei!" Mattie called as she bowed. "I'm new, I got lost."

"It's alright. I was informed earlier." The teacher answered. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Mattie smiled again. "Of course sensei." She turned her attention to the class. "Hi I'm Mattie Herrmann. No that's not short for anything my name is literally Mattie. It means powerful battler, and my last name means warrior. I moved over here from the states after my mother died but I was born in Germany,. I guess that's about it." She left out the part about being Yusuke's sister.

"Thank you Ms. Herrmann please take a seat."

Mattie turned and realized that the only seat was next to Hiei. _Damn…_ She thought as she slowly made her way to the seat beside him. "I guess you're stuck with me." She murmured with a smile; he stiffened.

_Boy oh boy… This is going to be a long, long day…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Mattie." Shuichi said as he walked up to the girl. "How was class?"

"Oh it was fine…" She answered as she sat down on the grass. "Hiei seemed to be perturbed by my having to sit next to him."

"Ah well… He does do that sometimes."

Mattie's ear piece crackled signaling she needed to be away from the group. "I'll be right back…" Mattie murmured. "Bathroom." She took off.

"What's up?" She asked as she got away from Shuichi.

"I've got news."

"That's never good…"

"A target's been hit. A car's on the way to pick you up, you've already been called out of school. You're bag's in the car."

Mattie sighed as she quietly snuck away from the school. "My first day of school and I'm already going to miss half of it… Couldn't he wait or something??"

"Suck it up and get going."

"Yeah yeah." Mattie groaned as she slid into the back seat of the car.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Is this the place?"

"From what I'm getting by my calculations it is. Be careful."

"I know…" Mattie tucked her hair up into a black wig and leapt down into the courtyard. _This is going to be fun…_ She thought.


	4. Chapter Four: Survival Tactics

**A/N: Tada! Number four! BTW Yes I know I did not describe someone in this chapter I wanted it that way. SOrry if that bother's you but I was going for that "WTF" kind of thing.**

**Two reviews please!! ^^

* * *

**

Mattie slid around a corner and dove under the brush. _Damn it! We were late AGAIN!! Sophie your intelligence sucks!_ She laid flat under the brush as footsteps sounded closer.

"She couldn't have gotten far she's only human." A male voice said.

"She knew what she was looking for, we can't let her leave alive."

"Yes master, I will kill her."

_I'm totally boned if they catch me…_ Mattie thought as she stared at the feet of her assailant.

"Sophie to Mattie, come in." It was her earpiece.

"What was that?"

_Shit! Shut up Sophie, just shut up!_

Suddenly she was yanked backwards and lifted into the air by her left foot.

"Damn it all!!" She cried as she launched her combat boot up into the man's face and flipped away. "If I get out of here alive Sophie I'm going to kill you." She stood and began bouncing a bit, moving her fists up to her face. "You're just as human as I am, you're toast."

The man charged and threw a punch, Mattie ducked backwards, rolling her weight back onto her back leg then rolling forward and threw an upper cut into his stomach.

"So you use kickboxing to fight." The other man said as he moved into sight; he was shorter than the muscled man that was attacking her, everything about him was round she dubbed him 'Ball man'. "That's easy to counter act."

"Huh…?" Mattie started until the muscled man in front of her brought his fists down onto her back and his knee up into her stomach. "Guh!"

He moved faster that she anticipated she had no chance to dodge the kick that sent her flying back into the rock wall around the house.

"Uh…" she coughed as she fell onto her stomach.

"Mattie!" Her earpiece screeched. "Mattie get up! Don't get hit again, you have to get away!!"

"Yeah I think I noticed…" She murmured as she struggled to her feet. "This is the first time I've had to fight with them, usually they're gone before we get here." She shook her head. _I can't win against this. I'm not a demon, I'm not even half demon like my damned brother!_ She looked up. _Shit!_ She looked around only to see the smaller man laughing and then she was flying back ten feet. Her back slammed into a tree and blood sprayed from her mouth as she slumped to the ground. _No good… I'm not going to get away…_ She thought as she used the tree to stand up.

"Looks like you'll finally get your wish and get a new partner Sophie…"

"Don't say that…"

"I'm not going to win this one."

"You always win! You have to get away!!"

Mattie smiled slightly as she watched the man attacking her charge straight for her. "Sorry Sophie… We gotta loose sometimes…" She put her fists back up and used the tree for support.

He threw a punch and she ducked, as she fell she threw one last punch and caught him in the neck sending him off balance. She slid her foot to knock him down and slammed her elbow into his gut.

_Please don't get up…_ She thought as she pushed herself up with the tree. _Please…_

Her prayers went unanswered as he pushed himself up instantly and turned to her. In a blur of muscle he slammed her back into the tree.

"AHH!!" She cried as her ribs smashed. Blood soaked her cloths as she fell to the ground.

"Finish her. The little wench will pay for snooping."

"Yes mater."

"Mattie!! Mattie!!" Sophie's voice shouted into her head. "Get up Mattie! Don't die!!"

_She asks too much of me…_ Mattie thought, as her world got darker. She watched his foot rise up and start to descend to her head.

"Gotcha." Someone murmured, as she was suddenly air born.

Mattie's eyes flew open to see who it was. _Shuichi!!_ She thought as she stared up at the red head. She turned to see her brother, Kuwabara and Hiei facing her attacker.

"No don't!!" She cried as she failed to get out of Shuichi's rescuing arms. "Don't hurt him! He's just a human!"

"He's human?" Shuichi asked.

"Him!!" She pointed to the smaller man. "He's controlling him! Please don't kill him!!"

With their attention away from the human he swung and hit Kuwabara.

_Damn it!_ She thought as she sat there in Shuichi's arms. _I can't help them._

"The director says you need to get out of there before they find out what's really going on." Her earpiece called.

For an instant Mattie watched as Shuichi reacted to the voice in her ear. _I'm screwed if he figures this out._ "I'm sorry…" She murmured and she reached up and knocked the red head unconscious. She rolled away and limped out of sight.

"The car is just around the corner, can you make it?"

"Yeah…" Mattie panted as blood still spilled from her body. "I can make it… Just tell the director he'll need to detail the car after…"

"Yeah…" Sophie answered. "I'll tell him…"

Mattie got to the car and reached for the handle, her hand slipping from her own blood.

The driver opened the door. "Get in Mattie."

She nodded and crawled in; the driver slammed the door behind her. "Drive…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How is she?"

Sophie looked up. "She's sustained large amounts of damage but the worse damage is in her chest like before. The pain she was in was horrendous, I gave her some anesthesia to put her out. Hopefully it will help her cope with the pain."

"How much longer?"

Sophie looked down at her partner. "A month… If she's lucky… She can't sustain as much damage as she did this time. Anytime she does it shortens her time. She won't make it at this rate."

"She already knows she's not supposed to make it. Just extend her time as much as possible." With that the man left.

Sophie sighed and sat down behind her wall of electronics. "I guess I'll have to look for something else…" She leaned over and gazed at the unconscious Mattie. "Maybe we can pray for a miracle…" She turned away. "If either of us believed in those…"


	5. Chapter Five: Another Shot

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad people are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer in chapter one. I own Mattie, Sophie, "Ball Man", and any side characters that show up**

**Two reviews please!!!

* * *

**

Mattie woke up stiff and numb. "What the hell did you give me Sophie you druggie?"

"If you don't like it you can go back to being in pain."

"What a slave driver…" Mattie muttered as she slowly moved her legs off to the side of the bed. She looked over to her blue haired partner. "So what did the director want…?"

"For you to stay alive until the end of the mission."

"What a surprise…" Sitting up she put her feet on the floor and began adding pressure to them as she tried to stand up, hoping her legs would hold her.

"You know you should stay in bed." Sophie stared at her from behind her 'cave'.

"And you should find a way to keep me going until this mission is complete."

"I did."

Mattie stopped what she was doing. "What?"

Sophie turned one of the plethoras of monitors to show Mattie what she had been researching. "That lady who trained your brother. If you can get her to teach you to control and use your rei I'm sure that you can hold off for a little longer."

Mattie smiled. "Thanks Sophie, I'll look into that…" With that she slowly made her way to the bathroom in their tiny apartment, grabbing her uniform as she went.

"You're not thinking of going to school are you?"

"If I don't I'm sure Shuichi will get suspicious. At least we know it's not him behind the human abduction."

"Hey." Sophie leaned back in her chair so she could look at Mattie.

"What?"

"You think he's gay?"

Mattie stopped and stared at her. "What? Why?"

Sophie shrugged. "He seems gay to me."

Mattie burst into laughter as she made her way into the bathroom. "I couldn't tell ya. How about you go to school with me finally and you can find out for yourself."

"I'll go another day."

"Ugh!"

"The director will be coming back to check on you. One of us should be here when he shows up to tell him why you've skipped out on your check up."

Mattie shuddered and shut the bathroom door behind her; she hated 'check ups'.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie leaned up against the wall outside her apartment with her eyes closed as she waited for her brother and his group. _I'm so tired…_ She thought. _I guess I lost a lot more blood than I thought… I'm really going to need to figure out how to not get my ass kicked when dealing with Ball man and muscle head…_

While Mattie sat there waiting Yusuke and group turned the corner. Kuwabara opened his mouth to call out to the girl but was suddenly silenced by Shuichi.

"Hold on a moment…" He murmured, as he looked the girl up and down. "Something's different about her today."

Yusuke stared at his half sister with interest. "She looks paler than usual…" He answered as he stared at her. "And there seems to be circles under her eyes."

"She smells like blood." Hiei said, they all stared at him. "You can't smell it fox?" He said to the questioning red head.

"Well… I smelled it earlier but I passed it off as the female thing."

"She smells like she was drenched in blood."

The girl in question began to lean a little to her left, her head now resting against the pillar. She took a deep breath and winced, causing her to sit back up, her posture stiffened.

"We can't let her sit there all day." Yusuke finally muttered as he watched her. He felt something he hadn't felt before, the "brotherly instinct" to protect his younger sister from whatever harm had befallen her, it was a new feeling to him. "Hey bubblegum brat." He shouted as he maybe his way over to her. "You gonna sit there and sleep all day?"

Mattie jumped, nearly falling off the wall, a pained look flashed across her face; if they hadn't noticed her state earlier they probably wouldn't have caught it. "Geez Yusuke." She said as she put her hand to her chest. "Did you have to go and scare me like that?" She slid off the wall, gingerly testing her feet on the ground; both demons watched her intensively.

"Come on you're gonna be late." He said as he turned and walked away from her. "You missed half your classes yesterday anyway. Not a great impression on your first day."

"I know. I didn't have a choice. Doctors called to say my Aunt had stashed her medication and wasn't taking it anymore so I had to call her daughter to tell her to check up on her."

"Is this Aunt related to me?"

"No, she's my mother's sister. No worries for you."

"Good." He moved off until he felt a tug on the back of his jacket, he turned back.

"Walk a little slower…?" She murmured, her face carefully placid as she asked.

Yusuke stared at his pink haired sister, watching the pain in her body that she was trying to hide from all of them. "Yeah…" He said as he slowed his pace to match hers. "Sure no problem…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What do you think happened to her?" Yusuke said as he leaned against the fence on the roof of the school.

"I don't know but she looks like she lost a bad fight." Shuichi answered from where he leaned against the side of the small building near the door to go back in to the school.

"Do you think that that's why she wasn't in school the last half yesterday?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Hn." Hiei replied from on top of the small building. "Whatever it was, she lost."

"Why would she put herself through more pain to come to school?" It was Shuichi again.

"Because she obviously doesn't want us to know that's going on." Yusuke answered.

"You're her brother Yusuke," Kuwabara said as he turned to the black haired boy. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Do you honestly think she'll tell me? She hasn't brought it up yet."

"Maybe she wants to talk to you about it alone."

Yusuke sighed and pushed off the fence. "Fine." He snapped. "I'll go ask her."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie was hiding out in a tree, skipping classes. She leaned back against the trunk, closing her eyes.

"How's the pain…?" Sophie's voice sounded with concern.

"Constant…" Mattie answered.

"You shouldn't have gone to school today…"

"What would you have me tell my brother? 'Oh sorry Yusuke I can't go to school today because I got into a fight with an enhanced human who was under control of a doctor who thought it would be great to continue Dr. Ichigaki's work.' Right Sophie… I'll get right on that. He doesn't need to know what I'm doing in my spare time or that I won't be here much longer anyway. It was a mistake telling him I'm his sister, if I had just left well enough alone he would never have known and I would have faded away after death, no one would be the wiser."

"I'd know you died…"

"You would finally get your better partner."

"You're such a brat sometimes."

"I know…" Mattie fell silent as she heard someone coming out of the school. "No more talking from you…" She muttered to the voice in her ear.

"Mattie?" It was Yusuke. "Look Mattie I know you ditched class you can stop hiding."

She leaned over. "I'm not hiding." She answered as her head appeared from the leaves. "I'm just… enjoying nature."

"Yeah you and Shuichi."

"Told you he was gay."

Mattie growled quietly. _I told you to shut up…_ She thought. "Nah I wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much as him."

"How about you come down and we can talk. Maybe get to know each other better?"

Mattie smiled. "I'd like that…" She murmured before she fell out of the tree and landed with a hard thud, pain flashed across her face again but Yusuke still caught it.

"So…?" She asked as she settled down beside him. "Where do you want to start?"


	6. Chapter Six: The Next Target

**A/N: Yay another chapter**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter I own the others... blah blah blah right?**

**You know the drill. Two reviews before you get your goodies!

* * *

  
**

"So what did you find out?" Shuichi asked as Yusuke returned to the group.

"Nothing much." He answered. "She hasn't told me anything about what happened to her, but she does have an interesting problem…"

"What's that?"

"There's something wrong in her chest cavity. She was having trouble breathing while we were talking."

"She told you this?"

"No but you can see it. Whatever it is it's causing her extreme amount of pain."

"But you didn't find out about the blood?" Hiei asked.

"No. She didn't talk about that." Yusuke answered. "In fact I took her home. She was falling asleep; I think it was from blood loss. I did find out something interesting about her living arrangements."

"What's that?" Shuichi asked.

"She lives with another girl. Her name is Sophie and she'll be attending school with us soon. Their apartment has like nothing in it except this huge wall of electronics, which was where Sophie was hiding when I put Mattie on the only bed in their room. Something's up about those electronics, some of it looked like surveillance equipment and high tech two-way radios. Stuff you would see with like the police or some detective agency."

"Do you think your sister is part of a secret organization or something?"

"I don't know, but I'm assuming we'll all have to find out sooner or later."

"HEY!!! GUYS!!!" A girl called as she ran over to the group.

"Botan? What's up?" Yusuke asked as he turned to the girl.

"Koenma has a new mission for you." She held out a photo of a small round man. "It looks like there's another doctor that's decided to continue the research that Dr. Ichigaki started in the dark tournament. He's been taking humans that are extremely talented. Koenma wants you to find him and bring him in to see if there's a way to reverse the affects of the device."

"That's all?"

"There's a catch…" Botan started.

"What's that?"

"You need to do this before the humans can catch him."

"There are human organizations after him?"

"Yes well… It turns out that there's a specialized branch that hunts supernatural happenings. They were so low profile we didn't even notice them, but it turns out they sent their best team out after this guy. You need to catch him before they do or that team could end up dead."

Yuske stared at the picture, a worried expression on his face.

"Yusuke…" Shuichi started as he also looked at the picture. "You don't think…"

"That my sister is part of that team? Yeah… I do…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah!" Mattie shouted as she jumped up in bed. "What the hell?!?"

"Your brother brought you back here." Sophie murmured just barely audible over her typing.

"You actually let him in?"

"I didn't have a choice. You're too heavy for me to carry."

Mattie stuck her tongue out though she knew that Sophie couldn't see her.

"Girls." A male voice shouted from the door.

"Director!" They cried together as they ran to attention.

A tall aging man stepped in through their front door. "I see you're up and moving Mattie."

"Yes director." She answered.

The director was a tall man and extremely thin. Today he wore a full three-piece business suit and round glasses that attached to the bridge of his nose. He looked old and frail, but both girls knew that this was only his outward appearance when he wanted to be seen. "I brought your doctor with me." He indicated the tall voluptuous brunette in the white lab coat beside him. "We need to see how it's progressing and where you stand as an agent."

Mattie opened her mouth then closed it; she knew there was no use arguing with the director. If he said she wasn't fit for the field she would be removed… permanently… So she sat down on the bed and let the doctor go through the procedures of checking her over.

"Director…" Sophie said quietly. "I found something that could possibly help Mattie."

"And what's that?"

"Well…" She started. "There's a woman who studies Rei energy. She's supposed to be the best there is in the world. I was thinking that is Mattie could get training from her that maybe she could use the energy to possibly give herself some more time…"

"If she can even stay in the field we'll talk about it." He answered.

Sophie's Electronic cave suddenly started going crazy. She ran over to it and disappeared before her voice called out. "We've got a hit on another target."

"Who?" Mattie shouted.

"Your brother…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay Mattie…" Sophie's voice sounded in her ear. "Now your brother isn't home but they doesn't know that. You have to catch him now or Yusuke's mother might be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mattie muttered. "I got it." She leapt down behind Yusuke's house and began sneaking around the front.

"I knew we'd find you again." A voice hissed from the street before her.

"Huh…?" Mattie whispered before something slammed into her back knocking her out into the open. "Shit."

The small man, who looked like the missing triplet of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, was standing on the street before her laughed as she fell out of hiding. "I knew you would come after us when we picked a new target. That's why I picked this one while he wasn't home." He laughed more as a new muscular man walked out from where she had been hiding and stood between her and the doctor.

"Mattie pull back now! In the condition you're in you're not going to be able to handle this!" Sophie's concerned voice called out in her ear.

Mattie tsked as she slid back into her boxing stance. "You're an ugly man with an ugly heart if you think humans are just play things. Why don't you come after me yourself?"

He laughed. "Now why would I do that? Get her!" He commanded the man before him.

"Yes master…" He answered before he charged Mattie.

"Get ready Mattie…" Sophie murmured. "We'll get through this one together."

Mattie smirked as she readied herself for the fight; Sophie had upgraded her tech bots so that she could watch the fight and hopefully tell her when to strike. "Ready as ever Soph, you tell me where to go."


	7. Chapter Seven: A Bloody Trial

**A/N: I wrote four chapters today to stay ahead of ya'll but you're catching up with me!**

**Two Reviews and you get another chapter!**

**Muwahahahaha *cough cough*

* * *

  
**

"Do you guys hear that…?" Shuichi asked as they approached Yusuke's home; they all stopped to listen.

"It sounds like fighting." Hiei answered.

"It's coming from my house." Yusuke said as he took off towards the sound.

All four boys skidded around the corner to come face to face with the back of a small girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Mattie…?" Yusuke asked as he realized that there was only one girl he knew with that hair color.

She turned to the sound of her name. "Oh shit…" She hissed. "Get away from here!!" She yelled as she turned to them.

"Look out!!!"

The large muscular man that no one had been paying attention to slammed into Mattie's back sending her flying into a building.

"Mattie!!" Yusuke called as he ran over to her.

"Get… Away…" She choked as she pushed herself out of the heap of rocks. "You must get away…" She shoved Yusuke aside just as her attacker rounded on her, slamming her into the wall of the house a second time. As Mattie slumped to the ground the man turned to the others.

"Kill them all. He's not worth our time if he's affiliated with that trouble maker." The small man said.

"Yes master…"

"NO!!!" Mattie cried as she struggled to her feet. "Leave them out of this. Your fight is with me."

"Mattie you can hardly stand!" Sophie sounded in her head. "You're loosing too much blood."

"Shut up Sophie, I can handle this!" All the boy's attention turned to Mattie; she knew that her cover was blown and that she just gave away Sophie as well. "Look out!" She cried as the man turned and charged at Hiei's turned back. Blood sprayed in an arch as Mattie's limp body flew backwards and rolled across the ground, she didn't get up.

"Mattie!!"

The man walked over to her and kicked her, sending her back several feet before she hit the ground and rolled; he did it again.

"Leave her alone!!" Yusuke screamed as he charged the man slamming his fist into his side and sending him off balance, another punch and the man was a few feet away. "Mattie…?" He murmured as he leaned over the girl; blood coated the ground under her and stained her pink hair a muted red.

"Yusuke…?" A voice crackled.

"Sophie?" He answered; he knew the voice from before. "What the hell?"

"Her ear. Check her right ear."

He did and pulled out a small earpiece that fit perfectly into his sister's ear that they had never even noticed it. "Sophie…?" He asked as he talked to it.

"Yea I'm here."

"What's going on here? Why is my sister fighting some crazy dude and a small guy controlling the crazy dude?"

"I need you to take Mattie to the hospital by our apartment. I'll explain everything there."

"You better."

"I promise."

In their distraction of their fallen comrade the doctor and his minion fell back and out of sight. "We'll get them for my experiment some other time." He said to his minion, who only grunted in response.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yusuke…" Sophie murmured as she saw him come around the corner.

"She's still breathing."

"Good…" She turned and led the way into the hospital, past the front desk and into a back section of the hospital. "We have facilities like this all over the world." She answered before the asked. "We work for a secret organization; it's small so that it's not noticeable. There are other small groups like us around the world. Mattie and I joined the group at about the same time so we were stuck as partners. We've traveled everywhere tracking down demons and humans alike that have been playing in the paranormal, trying to keep the world from going crazy and all that." She stopped in front of a door. "Please… Take her in there…"

Yusuke went inside the small room, followed closely by Sophie.

"Lay her on the bed then you'll have to leave…" When he gave her a look she sighed. "You can't stay in here while they perform surgery."

He grumbled incoherently then laid the unconscious girl on the bed, leaving the room.

"That doesn't explain why Mattie was fighting that man."

Sophie sighed and sat down in a chair facing the row of boys. "We were sent on a special mission to track down a man who has been taking humans and turning them into his puppets. We've followed him all over the world and when he took up residence here Mattie and I were set into take him down. Using the fact that she is your half sister the organization sent us in thinking it would be the best guise for her; in retrospect I think it was a mistake." She turned and watched the doctors and nurses go into the room Mattie was in. "Mattie didn't like the idea of using you, she was hoping to keep that fact a secret but the organization has it's fingers in everything as soon as she knew the truth, they knew."

"Why wouldn't she want to tell me that she's related to me?"

"People like us… People that join the organization are usually people that shouldn't be allowed into society… The Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency has dubbed me "The World's Youngest Hacker". I was six when I hacked into their accounts. There are others like me in the organization. Each one of us has a bad past, none of us wanted in main stream society; Mattie was one of the worst… Mattie… She…" She stopped. "I think she would rather tell you her story…"

"That doesn't explain why she wouldn't want to tell me she's my half sister."

Sophie sighed, chewing on her thumbnail. "Mattie is dying…" She turned and gazed up at Yusuke. "The doctors at the organization think that this will be her last mission before she dies…"


	8. Chapter Eight: Mattie's Story

**A/N: You know the drill. Disclaimer in first chapter, I own the other chatacters and two reviews or no chapter for you!!! *insert evil laughter here.* **

***cough cough***

**

* * *

**

Mattie's eyes opened slowly, she woke up to the sound she hated most, the beeping of hospital machines. "God can't they just let me die for once…? I hate this place…" She muttered.

"Sorry, maybe I shoulda' left you there when your friend told me to bring you here." A male voice said.

Mattie turned her head slowly to her left. "Yusuke…?" She mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my pain in the ass sister." He answered

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I wouldn't be a pain in the ass if you had listened to me."

He laughed, but it was hollow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She blinked. "Tell you what?"

"That you were dying?"

She stopped. _Thanks Sophie._ "Ah…" She murmured. "That…"

"Yes that."

"Sorry… But I'll tell you now…" She tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"What would you do without me?" Yusuke murmured as he hit the button to shift the bed into a sitting position then stuck pillows behind her to sit her up more comfortably.

"I'd probably be in hell by now." She answered with a smirk.

"Not funny."

"Sorry…" She sighed. "So I guess Sophie told you that I work for the W.W.P.I."

"The what?"

Mattie groaned. "The WWPI… It's the World Wide Paranormal Investigations."

"That would be 'the organization' then I presume."

"Yeah, that would be them. I've worked for them since I was probably seven…"

"That young?"

"Yeah… I was bad trash even at that age… In the "organization" I would be considered an Infiltrator… I get in to gangs, get what they want to know and get out hopefully before anyone's the wiser. I've been in a gang since I can remember; it's what I'm best at. I'm sure Sophie told you that she and I have been a team since we joined but that's not the whole truth… Sometimes I couldn't be partnered with anyone when I had to fix my way into a gang that was extremely deadly; like the all demon one in Central America."

"You went into an all demon gang and weren't killed?"

"Barely… I made it out by the skin of my teeth. Which actually why I'm in the predicament I'm in now…"

"The dying issue?"

Mattie bit her lip. "Yeah that one…" She answered. She moved the blankets down to her waist then began pulling up her hospital gown.

"What are you doing?!?" Yusuke shouted as he jumped up.

"Would you shut up for a moment, I'm trying to explain something to you." She lifted her gown up to expose just the bottom of her breasts and three different tattoos.

"Good god." Yusuke muttered. "How many tattoos do you have?"

"I think about seven…"

"Okay I've seen five, do I even want to know where the other two are?"

"Shut up for a moment and maybe I'll tell you. You're not allowed to tell anyone what these two tattoos up here actually look like or I'll kill you."

"Why not?"

Mattie lowered the gown to cover her breasts completely.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. That's the point of those two tattoos. You, the doctors, and the tattoo artist who put them on me are the only people that know exactly what they look like. She pointed to the tribal design under her right breast. "This tattoo covers a bullet wound that I received from the gang. The bullet was never pulled out and because of that the more my body contracts during anything physically strenuous the bullet moves in closer to my lungs."

"Why didn't they take it out?"

"Too costly…" She answered as she set the gown back into place. "I'm easily replaceable and not worth the money. If I weren't in the organization I would be on the streets in a gang, behind bars, or better yet, dead. I'm just another nameless girl like all the others. No one would care if I died out on the streets where I was before, why would they care if I died protecting people from things they didn't even know existed? I would be just another statistic in gang related deaths, the world would keep going without me."

"I would care."

She smiled slightly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place that I was related to you…"

Yusuke sat back in his chair and stared at the girl he had just gotten to know. "So physical stress would be like fighting?"

Mattie nodded. "Yes exactly. The fighting itself doesn't cause as much damage as actually taking damage. The more damage I take the further in it moves."

"So all the damage you've taken in the past two days…?"

"Has shortened my life ten fold. I have probably less than a month before it rips into my lung and I suffocate on my own blood."

Yusuke sat there for a moment in silence. "Then why did you put yourself in the way of that man when he went after Hiei. I'm sure your organization has told you everything about our group before you even came to find me."

"Actually I didn't know before I came to find you. I found out that day when you all came to that house and saved me from death the first time."

"So you still knew?"

She nodded.

"Then why did you do something that stupid? You risked your life to keep Hiei from getting hit when you knew he was a demon and could have handled it anyway."

"I know…" She mumbled.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Yusuke stopped and stared at the pink haired girl, she was blushing. It wasn't very noticeable until he was actually looking for it, but it was there. "It's because you like him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mattie answered quickly. "It was instinct."

"Instinct would have been to save yourself when you knew you were going to loose, not do something so stupid as to risk your life for someone who could have handled themselves, unless you like them."

"You tell him and you're in for a world of hurt Yusuke, I swear it to god."

Yusuke laughed as he watched his sister get mad in a futile effort. "Like he'd believe me even if I told him."

"Good…" She murmured as she sat back. "It won't matter soon anyway…"

The sad truth settled back over Yusuke again as he realized she was right, it wouldn't matter if they couldn't do something for her. In a month she would be gone.


	9. Chapter Nine: Training

**A/N: Mmkay so updating might slow down... a lot...**

**I'm going out of town this weekend. I have a funeral to go to, so I'll update when I can.**

**Please review and enjoy ^^

* * *

**

Yusuke left his sister as he watched her struggle to stay awake, he wanted her to rest. "How long have you been standing there…?" He questioned as he shut the door to Mattie's room then turned to whom he was speaking to.

"Since you shouted about your sister trying to flash you…" Hiei answered from here he leaned against the wall near the door.

"So you know."

"About what?"

"Everything, what she's done, what she does now, that she's dying, and that she likes you."

Hiei pushed off the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered roughly.

"The window's open." Yusuke muttered as he went over to Sophie and Shuichi.

"How is she?" Shuichi asked as he tore his gaze away from something in Sophie's hands.

"Stubborn." Yusuke answered. "She'll probably be up in a couple of days though she won't be healed enough to do that."

"That's just like Mattie." Sophie answered.

Yusuke turned his attention to the small purple eyed girl. "What is that in your hand?"

"It's my pet mouse." She answered as she produced a computer mouse. "His name is Mighty."

"Is that like a pet rock…?" Yusuke asked.

"How dare you!" Sophie sounded appalled. "Mighty is much smarter than a pet rock."

Yusuke shook his head then tapped Shuichi on the shoulder. "Hey…" he whispered so quietly that normal ears wouldn't hear him. "Can you tell me if Mattie's in her room alone or if there's another person in there…?"

Shuichi looked at him with a quizzical look but nodded and made his way over to the door and stood there for a moment. He caught Yusuke's eye and Yusuke smiled slightly, just as he had hoped.

"What's all that about?" Sophie asked as she stared up at Yusuke.

"Nothing…" He answered. "So tell me about your pet mouse."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You should actually listen to the doctors for one Mattie." Sophie chided as she pushed the bubblegum haired girl out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"Hush you… I told you that I would rest at home as long as you go to school for me."

"Yeah yea…" Sophie muttered.

"ooo… Afraid to go outside?" Mattie teased.

"Hush you." Sophie snapped. "Did you know that Shuichi loves nature? His favorite plants are roses."

"I thought you thought he was gay."

"I do."

"But it sounds like you like him." Mattie smirked.

"I do."

Mattie stopped, stared up at Sophie, opened her mouth, shut, and then shook her head. "I totally don't get you…"

"I know." Sophie smiled. "I'm glad you're still alive…"

"Me too…" Mattie answered as she sat in the wheelchair. "Me too…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I thought you said you would be resting!" Sophie snapped as she watched her pink haired partner limp around the room.

"I did…" Mattie said. "But I was thinking I could go talk to Genkai…"

Sophie opened her mouth to argue then shut it. "What?"

"I was hoping I could go get some training from my brother's master. You told me that it might be able to push my life expectancy just a little."

Sophie stared at Mattie as if she had grown a second head. "When did you start doing things that you were told? Better yet… When did you start using your head?"

Mattie actually blushed.

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE!!!" Sophie shouted as she leapt at Mattie.

"You do too…" Mattie muttered.

"I know but this is you! We're talking about you, someone who said that love is a waste of time and that you would NEVER date."

"Oh bite me."

"Who is it?"

"No one."

"Tell me!!"

"Drop it!"

"Drop what?" A male voice asked from the door.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Mattie cried as she dropped her stuff.

"AYE Chi wawa!!" Sophie called out as she hid behind her Electronic wall.

"Yusuke!" Mattie shouted. "Don't do that!"

Yusuke smirked as he walked into the apartment. "I came to take you up to Genkai's place."

"Thanks…" Mattie murmured. "You!" She rounded on the girl in hiding." You go to school with Shuichi."

"Fine fine…" Sophie answered.

"Good."

"Be safe Mattie."

"Do well in school Sophie."

"I will…"

Mattie smiled and carried a small bag out of the room following her brother.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey old lady!" Yusuke shouted as he walked up to the temple before them. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"You should be polite to an old lady." An elderly woman answered as she walked out of the temple. "Who is this…?"

"This is my sister Mattie."

"Hi…" Mattie murmured as she limped up to her brother.

"What do you want me to do with her? I only take one student."

"But this is a life or death thing." Yusuke answered.

Genkai stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was hoping that you would be able to train me to use rei energy to possibly help stave off my imminent death…" Mattie murmured. "I was told that it might be possible to use the rei energy to slow the movement of a bullet in my chest that will be ending my life within the month if I don't do something about it."

Genkai walked over to the wilted looking girl. "You already look half dead."

Mattie smirked. "Yeah… I was in a fight a few days ago…"

"Looks like you lost."

"She stood up against one of those humans that have been turned into those dolls like Ichigaki did in the tournament." Yusuke cut in

"Didn't you kill him?"

"Yes but there's a new guy that thinks he can create them as well, better actually."

Genkai stared at Mattie once again. "Fine." She finally said. "I'll train you to use rei, but not like your brother."

"That's fine, I'm a boxer anyway… I was hoping there would be a way I could put the rei into my fists and feet to possibly boost my attack power or speed… I just need to survive to the end of my mission, after that you don't need to worry about anyone finding out that you trained two people… I'll be dead."

Yusuke stared at his sister for a short moment. _She seems so calm about her death…_ He thought. _If I had to look my death in the face I wonder if I would be as calm as she is… At least how she looks on the outside…_


	10. Chapter Ten: What One Week Will Do

**A/N: The next chapter is REALLY long. Like REALLY long... .**

**Two reviews to see it!!

* * *

**

One week later and Mattie slowly followed Yusuke back to school.

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted. "Look they're back!"

"Look what the cat dragged in…" Sophie murmured as she looked up at Mattie from her spot in Shuichi's lap.

"You know you're not allowed to have live objects Sophie…" Mattie answered as she noticed the potted rose in Sophie's hands.

"Shuichi gave it to me."

Mattie sighed and turned her attention to the red head. "Be careful. She likes to think she can upgrade things to make them better… She did that to her pet fish… We don't give her things that will die."

"Well that explains the pet mouse…" Yusuke muttered.

"His name is Mighty." Mattie answered.

Sophie leapt up. "Oh!!" She exclaimed she as turned to her black hole of a bag. "I have something for you…" She pulled out Mattie's neon pick compact.

Mattie gave Sophie a quizzical look but was quickly dragged off by the smaller blue haired girl.

Yusuke walked over to Hiei as Sophie dragged Mattie off. "It takes all of her concentration to keep the bullet from moving in her chest. If she uses her rei to fight she'll loose her chance for using it to hold the bullet still for that day."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei asked in an uncaring tone.

"Because of how you are watching her…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Why did you give me my compact?" Mattie asked as they were out of ear shot of the two demons in their little group. "I already know what this does."

"Open it." Sophie commanded.

"Fine, fine…" Mattie sighed as she flipped it open then hit the hidden power switch. "Sophie…"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Why did you…" Mattie stopped. "When did you…" She turned her compact to Sophie; a picture of Hiei was on the screen. "There's a picture of Hiei on my computer… Why…?"

"There's more…"

"I don't know if I even want to look…" But she did, biting her lip and blushing slightly as she saw each new one; until the last one. "SOPHIE!"

"You should have been more careful."

"I was in a classroom."

"You still did it."

"To make him leave me alone."

"But you picked kissing him."

"GRRR!!!"

Sophie laughed as she pointed at Mattie's face. "You look like a tomato."

Mattie sighed then turned the attention off of her love interest. "And what about you? You use to think Shuichi was gay."

"I know."

"But you're suddenly dating him now. How did that happen?"

"I don't know to be honest. I just went to all the classes he had with him and we got to know each other. Oh! You'll find this interesting. Hiei is only registered for one class here at the high school and it's the class you have with him obviously; military tactics throughout history."

"Makes sense… He can probably use that to command demons, that are under control of his jagan, and take over the world or something." Mattie looked over at Sophie, smirking. "So in the week I was gone you started dating Shuichi. I wonder what would have happened if I was gone a month."

Sophie blushed. "Hush you."

Mattie smiled. "So you obviously don't think he's gay anymore."

"Oh no, I still do."

Mattie gaped at her partner. "I totally don't get you…"

"I know."

Mattie laughed as she shook her head, bumping into someone in the process. "I'm sorry…" She murmured.

"You're not sorry yet." The man answered as he grabbed her arm. "But I'm sure I can make you sorry."

Mattie looked up at the man who had grabbed her, he was heavy but muscular. He was built like a line backer for American Football. "How about you let me go…"

"No." He answered. "No I think I'll keep you. Maybe you'd make a good girlfriend, you can make it up to me that way."

"Excuse me?" Mattie stared at him. "No chance in hell comes to mind."

He laughed. "I don't care what you think."

"Well you better care what I think." Someone answered behind Mattie.

"Yusuke…?" Mattie asked as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Ura… Urameshi…?" The guy holding Mattie stuttered.

"Yeah and I would appreciate it if you let go of my sister."

"You know I can handle myself." Mattie snapped as the guy nearly pissed his pants and ran off.

"Yeah but it's fun to torture people."

Mattie sighed. "Yeah but now everyone is going to know you have a sister when before you were an only child."

"Is that a problem?"

"It might be when your sister doesn't come back next month."

Yusuke sweat dropped. "Didn't think about that…"

"Obviously."

The bell rang as they stood there.

"Class time…" Mattie murmured as she looked at the school. "I guess you can't fall out of routine…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie ditched her classes yet again and was sitting up in her favorite tree. _If I stop concentrating on my body I lose everything I've worked on…_ She sighed as she leaned back against the trunk. _I haven't extended my time by much… But maybe, just maybe I'll make it to the end of the mission. But_ _I know that I don't have a chance at getting to really know any of the guys like I wanted too. I was hoping we could all be friends. I was hoping I would get to know Yusuke better, maybe finally have a family and get off the streets for good, to have actual friends of my own and have a normal life. _She flipped open her compact and smiled slightly at the picture inside. _To have a chance at love… But I don't have that chance… I've never had that chance._

Mattie closed the compact and shoved it into the pocket she'd sown into her skirt. _I guess I'm not as settled with my death as I once was… Maybe it was a mistake coming here…_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Karaoke

**A/N: Extremely long long long chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Two Reviews PLEASE

* * *

  
**

The group walked away from the school, heading towards the splitting point where the two girls went one way and the boys another.

"Hey…" Mattie murmured as she walked the slowest in the back of the group.

"Hm…? Sophie answered since she always knew that 'hey' for Mattie usually meant she was thinking something important for her.

"Let's go to a karaoke bar tonight…"

Sophie stopped and stared at her bright green eyed partner. "A Karaoke bar…?"

"Mm-hmm…" Mattie answered.

Sophie stared at her partner, searching her face. "Sure…" She answered finally. "You get to pick the bar."

Mattie smiled. "Okay." She looked at the guys. "You guys coming right?"

Yusuke stared at his sister, trying to see what Sophie was looking for. "Of course as long as I don't have to sing."

"You all have to come though if one of you is coming." Sophie answered, they all turned to Hiei.

"Fine." Hiei snapped. "I'll go."

"Good." Mattie smiled as she turned and headed toward the apartment.

Yusuke grabbed Sophie's arm before she could follow the bubblegum girl. "What's going on with Mattie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were looking at her in a certain way. You know something that we don't know."

"If you can't tell by yourself I'm not telling you. She's your sister, you figure it out." With that Sophie pulled her arm out of his grasp and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie smiled as she stood in front of the small mirror in bathroom of their apartment.

"Doing something special?" Sophie asked as she walked by, haphazardly re-braiding her hair.

"Mm-hmm." Mattie answered as she added colored extensions to her mini pigtails. She pulled on rainbow colored arm warmers, shoving her thumbs through the holes for them then turned to her partner. "Ready to go?"

Sophie turned and looked Mattie up and down; she was wearing Indigo colored boots with bright neon blue fishnets, the skirt was a plaid in dark green and yellow and her tops were a dark orange and a bright red; then she noticed the pig tails. "Your pigtails look like a rainbow exploded out of your head. Is there a reason for the theme?"

"Of course."

"Is it who I think it is?"

"Well duh."

"This is going to be a fun Karaoke night." Sophie said with a smile.

"Oh yes." Mattie agreed with a wink before she linked her arm with Sophie and they both walked out of the apartment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I cannot believe you left the house in that outfit." Yusuke said as he and the gang approached.

"It's appropriate for tonight." Mattie answered as she slid her arm around her brother's. "You'll see."

"You're seriously going to get me in trouble with wearing that little outfit…" Yusuke growled as he let Mattie lead them to the Karaoke bar she had picked out.

As they approached Mattie let go of her brother and skipped ahead with a big smile on her face.

"She's finally smiling…" Sophie murmured. "It's been awhile since she's smiled like that…"

Yusuke turned back to his sister only to catch Hiei staring at her with concern on his face. _Has he also noticed something wrong that I haven't?_ He thought, but when he went to ask Hiei suddenly became brooding.

"Mattie!!!" Almost every patron in the bar shouted the moment she flung open the door.

"Hi guys!!" She cried in delight.

"You're singing tonight right Matts?" The bar tender asked.

"Only if you want me to Bear." She answered as she turned to look at the large burly man.

"Who in this bar doesn't want the famous Mattie to sing?" Bear responded.

Mattie smiled as she bounded up onto the stage.

"She's been here before…?" Yusuke asked Sophie.

"This is her favorite place to be. This is her home… Everyone here loves her." Sophie answered.

"How many songs tonight?" Mattie asked as she made her way over to the microphone.

"As many as you want honey. You're singing is always amazing." Someone answered.

Mattie smiled as she grabbed the mic. "God Help me by Rebecca St. James." She murmured as she nodded to Bear, the music started up.

"From the deep I cry  
I am needing change in my life  
I have let the cold creep in and lock my ability to feel (deeply)  
Just now a shaft of light shot through my soul  
Opening up the windows and the doors  
Reaching to the corners and my flaws  
Showing my need

I'm running out of time to live  
Running out of love to give  
Running out of life within  
God help me

I don't care who stares  
Never want to be what I have been again  
Grace has taken over and drawn me in and I am embracing it  
'Cause now I see Your light drawing me close  
Overwhelming love I don't deserve  
But I'll take the hope You bring, You hold it out to me  
Without You

I'm running out of time to live  
Running out of love to give  
Running out of life within  
God help me

God help me

Please help me

God help me

I'm running out of time to live  
Running out of love to give  
Running out of life within  
God help me"

Everyone stood up and applauded the girl on the stage.

"This is what she needed." Sophie said as she smiled at her partner. "This is where she belongs."

"MORE!!" Someone shouted.

Mattie laughed. "Of course, of course. Nobody Move, Nobody Get hurt by We Are Scientists.

"The day, you move, I'm probably gonna explode  
It's true, I'm probably gonna explo-oh-oh-oh-oooh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
You'll pray, for proof, I'm probably makin' this up  
It's true, I'm probably makin' this u-uh-uh-uh-ooh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Because...

My body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
My body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
Go for it, yeah

If no-one moves, then nobody's gonna get hurt  
Don't move, 'cause nobody wants to get hu-uh-uh-uh-ooh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
We'll pray, for proof, I'm probably makin' this up  
It's true, I'm probably makin' this u-uh-uh-uh-ooh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Because...

My body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
My body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
Go for it, yeah

Because...

My body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
My body is your body  
I'm not just anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
Go for it, yeah"

Mattie put the mic down and hopped off the stage.

"Oh that's not fair." Someone complained. "Only two songs? Usually we're luckier than that."

"Hush hush I'm just grabbing something." Mattie moved over to the bartender. "Hey Bear… You still got my guitar…?"

"Of course Matts." He disappeared and came back holding an acoustic guitar. "Here is it." He said as he handed it over to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and ran back to the stage. "I promised someone a long time ago that if I ever wanted to tell someone I liked them that I would sing a certain song, so I learned the tune for it on the guitar so I could play it myself as well." She pulled up a stool and sat down; strumming the guitar to make sure it was in tune. "So here's my promise.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"

Everyone sat in silence for a moment as they stared up at the pink haired girl then looking around to see who she might be looking at.

Sophie leaned over to Hiei. "She sang that for you I hope you know…" She smirked and moved back so she wouldn't draw attention to them.

Mattie leapt up. "I can't leave you guys on a sad note." She sat the guitar aside and smirked. "I'm gonna need help from my favorite person…"

A guy stood up and walked up to the stage. He was in skinny, skinny jeans, and a tight shirt. He had dirty blonde hair, a lip piercing and tattoos on his forearms; he smiled at Mattie as he grabbed the other mic. "I know which one we're doing. Hit it Bear!"

"I get such a thrill  
When you look in my eyes  
My heart skips a beat, girl  
I feel so alive  
Please tell me baby  
If all this is true  
'Cause deep down inside  
All I wanted was you"

The guy moved and was dancing behind Mattie as they moved onto the lyrics.

"Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives" They sung together

Mattie moved so that she was facing the guy, putting them both parallel to the stage and moved in close as she sung the next part. "When we first met  
I could hardly believe  
The things that would happen  
That we could achieve  
So let's be together  
For all of our time  
We'll go out so thankful  
That you are still mine"

Together they went back to the chorus. "Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives"

Mattie continued as she gazed up at the man she was singing with, a smile on her face. "My world's a better place  
'Cause I know you're mine  
This love is so real  
And it's no surprise

Come on and say, "Yeah"  
I got a song  
Yeah..  
'Cause through the years  
I'll be right by your side"

They switched so that he was behind her with his hand on her hips as they danced togher. "Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives"

The guy looked over Mattie's shoulder so that they could look each other in the eyes as he sung the next part. "See, you always consider me  
Like a ogre, nothing  
And treat me  
Like a Notre Dame  
I says why  
I helped you keep my shine on  
A perky little something  
To keep my mind on  
'Cause you had my mind gone

Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa  
Turn the lights on  
Come on baby  
Let's just rewind the song  
'Cause all I wanna do is make  
The rest years the best years  
All night long"

Together they smiled and ended the song. "Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives

Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives"

All through the song Sophie watched jealousy rear its ugly head in Hiei. He clenched his hands in fists as he watched Mattie dancing with the man he considered a stranger.

"You're cute when you're jealous." She murmured with a smile as the crowd cheered Mattie and the guy.

"I'm not jealous." Hiei hissed as he slowly unclenched his fist. "If she wants to prance around on stage with that man she can. It's obvious she likes him."

Sophie sighed. "You'll see…" She muttered as she moved back just as Mattie bounded over to them.

"Did you enjoy?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Of course Mattie, your singing is always the best." Sophie answered.

"Hey Mattie." The guy called as he made his way over to the group. "You were amazing as ever."

"Gary!!" Mattie cried as she pounced on the man, giving him a big hug. "Everyone," she turned to the group, "this is Gary, I sing with him from time to time when I come to the bar."

"Hey." Gary said with a smile.

Everyone answered the smiling man.

"Oh!!" Mattie shouted as she turned and looked around. "There he is!"

Another man walked up to the group with two drinks in hand, he was equally as skinny as Gary but with black hair and earrings. "Hey everyone." He said as he handed one of the drinks to Gary.

"Everyone, this is Ken." Mattie said smiling. "Gary's life partner."

"I knew you wore the rainbows for a reason." Sophie said with a smile.

"Life partner…?" Yusuke asked.

"Gary and Ken are gay." Mattie answered.

"yep!" Ken said with a smile. "And we're our little Mattie's biggest fan." He turned to the girl in question. "Honey, you're singing was amazing, but can't you give me a tiny little hint about who you sang that song for?"

Mattie blushed. "Nope!" She smiled.

Ken tsked and put his hand on his hip. "Ooo girl, you're such a pain in my ass."

"I know." Mattie moved out of the way so everyone could get to know each other then suddenly disappeared altogether.

"She's outside." Sophie murmured into Hiei's ear as he looked for her. "Could you go check on her?"

Hiei tensed for a moment then slid from view.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie leaned against the side of the bar, chewing on her lip.

"Mattie…?" Hiei questioned quietly as he approached.

She quickly rubbed her eyes before she looked up. "Hey Hiei, I'm surprised you're the one looking for me."

_Yeah me too._ He thought. As he came closer he could see her eyes were red. "What's wrong?"

Mattie laughed. "You can tell? No wait, you're a demon of course you can…" She looked up at him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "It's just… It hits me that I'll never see them again…" She stopped a she hiccupped. "I'm dying… I've never told them what's going to happen to me. I'm never going to see any of them soon and it hurts… Gary and Ken are like my brothers and Bear is like the dad I never had. This place is my home, it's the only place I've ever felt safe. I love them all and I can't even tell them what's wrong with me…"

While she was having her rant Hiei had begun to move closer until he was stand in front of her. "Why don't you tell them…?"

"I can't… I can't let them know…" She bit her lip again. "I should never have gotten to know all of them so well…"

"If this is your home then it was a good thing that you got to know them. They're your family, you should tell them."

Mattie reached out for Hiei and he pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. "For the first time… I'm scared to die… I'm afraid…"

Hiei couldn't answer her so he wrapped his arms around the suddenly frail girl and laid his cheek against her head.

"I'm so afraid…" She sobbed.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Human Emotions

**A/N: So I'm home from the funeral service I was at this weekend; or the "Life celebration service" for my great grandmother. This chapter is much shorter than the last one. I don't think they'll get that long again ^^;**

**Two reviews PLEASE!!!

* * *

  
**

Hiei listened to Mattie's near silent sobbing as he began to wonder when his feelings for her had turned into what they were today. As he thought back the images he saw were of her smile, how it always lit up her entire face, her silly miniature pigtails, that just held back the top section of her hair while the rest laid flat, that swayed slightly whenever she was excited or laughing; he could always tell her mood by her pigtails if he couldn't see her face. Of her fighting against the two humans that were under control of that doctor, how she struggled to prevail when she knew she was outmatched by the opponent, how she fought back even with her death nearing. He has always thought that humans were weak, the weakness that he was seeing in her now, but in her case she accepted her weakness and was striving to fight back until her very last breath. The only person he could think about now was Mattie and she only had a small amount of time left.

Mattie moved her head slightly and Hiei snapped out of his thoughts as he moved his cheek off of her head. "You're shirt's wet now…" She mumbled laughing slightly, but it was a dry laugh.

"It's fine…" He answered as he looked down at her.

She turned her head to look up at Hiei and smiled at him. "You came out here for me."

"I did." He answered.

Mattie leaned her head against his shoulder as she gazed up at him. "What were you thinking about…?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were thinking about something while I was crying."

Hiei sighed; he was surprised to see someone else just as perceptive as the fox. "I was thinking about emotions."

"What kind of emotions?"

He cringed inwardly. "Like and dislike."

She smiled and he realized just how much he treasured that smile and he had a moment to wonder when that smile had become something he treasured and not something that annoyed him. "You're thinking again."

"Yes… I am."

"About what?"

Hiei smiled slightly, just the slight upturn of his lips. "Of something that I think I owe you."

"What's that…?"

"Something you took from me the first day we met without my consent."

Mattie blinked as she tried to remember what she could have taken.

He leaned down to her, stopping just above her lips before murmuring. "Our first kiss…"

As it dawned to her what he was talking about he closed the small gap between them and kissed her, pulling her into him.

Her arms moved around his neck as she kissed him back. After a moment in complete bliss she pulled back just slightly. "Thanks to you I have the courage to tell everyone in there what's going to happen to me." She moved out of the circle of his arms and took his hand, leading him back into the bar.

As he followed her Hiei thought back to what he had looked at before, the human weakness. In the few moments he had spent holding her as she told him her aching truth and cried her heart out he saw the human weakness he had hated with a passion, but as soon as she let go of what she was holding deep inside her he saw something he didn't see in other humans, determination. He saw her turn that weakness into strength and she was going to face it head on; her fear was now behind her and she was going to do what she needed to do. It surprised him in a good way.

Mattie hesitated a moment at the door then opened it and went in, still holding Hiei's hand. As she reached the table they had been sitting at she slid her hand from his and then continued nervously up onto the stage and grabbed the mic. "I have something I need to tell everyone…" She murmured into the mic.

Sophie turned to Hiei. "What did you do?" She hissed.

"I did nothing, this is all her." Hiei nearly snapped.

She glared at him for a moment before she headed up onto the stage and stood by her pink haired partner in crime.

Mattie smiled at her purple eyed partner before she turned her attention back to audience. "I've kept something really important from all of you and you all deserve to know." Mattie took in a shuddering breath and for a moment looked like she was going to cry just before smiling. "I'm dying and in less than a month I won't be coming back into the bar anymore…"

There was a large gasp as Gary fanned Ken.

"You're kidding right?" Ken asked as he got a hold of himself.

"Sorry Ken." Mattie answered with a bitter smile. "I know I play silly jokes on all ya'll but this time it's real. I wouldn't joke about this…"

"What's wrong with you Matts?" Bear asked as he crossed his huge arms over his equally large chest.

"Remember that time I was in the hospital and I had told you it was because I was trying to break up a gang fight…? Well that wasn't the whole truth… I was in the fight; I was part of the gang. I've always been in one gang or another since I was little, ever since my parents died in an accident, and when I tried to leave I was shot. I survived by the skin of my teeth but the bullet is still in my chest and it moves closer to my lungs everyday and soon it will tear into it and I'll drown…"

"Why haven't you had it removed?"

"I don't have the money… It's far too much money for me to afford and even if I could pay the surgery I wouldn't be able pay the hospital bills that will accumulate afterwards…"

Gary and Ken went up onto the stage and pulled Mattie into a group hug between the two of them. As soon as they let go she was swept into a huge bear hug from Bear.

Bear grabbed the mic from the girl as soon as he set her down, his paw-like hand on her shoulder. "I'm starting a money fund to pay for this surgery. The jar on the bar will be for her money until I can get a box to keep the money in. Donate as much as you want if you want to save our little star."

People nearly rushed the bar to start putting money in as Mattie smiled up at Bear before she turned in Hiei's direction and mouthed the words 'Thank you' as she smiled at him.

Yusuke moved up behind Hiei. "Thank you," he murmured. "You've probably just saved her life…"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Mattie

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is slightly longer than the other usual ones but not nearly as long as chapter Eleven ._.**

**Oh! So this is the chapter you FINALLY learn about Mattie's tattoo. Look at the bottom for the link!**

**Two reviews!!!

* * *

**

Sophie and Mattie stopped going to school all together as Sophie now spent almost every waking moment hunkered down in her electronic cave, literally stalking every move the doctor made.

"He's just one step ahead…" She was heard murmuring every few hours as she tried desperately to not only catch up but get ahead of him to hopefully catch him before his next target.

Mattie was doing nothing but meditating, she was beginning to lose weight extremely fast as she struggled to stay in control of her nearing death. Finally, she had enough.

"Sophie." She snapped as she hopped up. "Get the hell out of here."

"What?!?" Sophie answered in shock as her head popped out from behind her Electronic wall; she had black circles under her eyes. "How dare you tell me what to do!!"

"Sophie, you're not going to get ahead of him like that. You need rest and you need sunlight."

"And what about you? All you do is sit there on the floor."

Mattie growled. "Get off your ass and go spend some time with your beau."

Sophie sat there for a moment then finally slid her legs off the chair where she had been sitting like a frog, and stood up. "You win."

"Of course I do." Mattie answered with a strained smile. "Go see Shuichi, get some sun and some real food. It will do you some good. And maybe get him to take you to his place for a nap, this bed sucks."

Sophie grabbed a change of clothing and ran off to shower. After a quick rinse she came back haphazardly braiding her hair. "What are you going to do?"

Mattie sighed as she went over to her partner and undid the braid and re did it herself. "I'll be staying here. Probably more meditation, it's getting harder to keep ahead of the bullet."

"You need sun and food too." Sophie answered.

"Maybe I'll go to the roof and suntan for a little bit. Obviously skin cancer is not a concern of mine." She smiled wryly.

Sophie strained a smile back. "Yeah that's true." Once the braid was complete she moved to the door and looked back at her bubblegum partner. "Get some rest too…" With that she left.

_Yeah…_ Mattie thought as she stared at the closed door. _Rest…_ She went back to meditating.

_Screw this._ She groaned as she pushed herself off the floor after another hour of meditating. _I'm not getting anywhere with it. I'm going to the roof._ She snatched a bikini and stripped. With her back to the door she stepped into the bottoms making sure the ties were fixed nice and tight so they wouldn't come undone; the door opened.

Mattie squealed and covered her chest as she looked over her shoulder at the intruder. "Damn it Hiei!" She snapped as she stared at the shocked man in her doorway. "Well don't just stand there, shut the door and come in." She turned away from him and looked for her top.

"How many tattoos do you actually have…?" Hiei questioned as he stared at the large tribal and butterfly design on her back and the tribal phoenix on her left calf.

"Mm…" Mattie mulled as she stopped looking for her top. "I think I'm at seven now."

"Seven…?" Hiei noticed the matching top to her bikini and held it over her shoulder.

"Yep." She smiled though she knew he couldn't see it. "Thank you." She pulled the top on and attempted to tie it.

"Here…" Hiei answered as he came up. "I'll do it."

She smiled, a pleasant shiver running down her back as his fingers brushed her skin while he tied on her bikini top on. "Come on…" She murmured as she took his hand. "Let's go outside for a bit." She led him out of the small apartment and up onto the roof where the pool was.

Letting go of his hand she moved to one of the bench seats, laying it flat so she could lie down on it. She stretched out on the chair and turned her head so she could see Hiei sitting at a table under an umbrella, watching the area around her. "So why did you come to the apartment?" She murmured as she reached back and untied her top.

"Didn't I just tie that for you?" He asked as he turned his attention to her.

"Yes but I don't like tan lines over the tattoo… So answer my question."

"The truth or a lie?"

"How about both?"

"Sophie made me come check on you because she was worried and I personally wanted to come see you since you've stopped coming out and you've been losing weight."

Mattie smirked. "Now which one is the lie?"

Hiei smiled back, the bare upturn of his lips as usual. "Maybe they're both truths."

"That makes more sense." Mattie answered as she smiled at him.

"Why are we out here…?" He finally asked.

"Because I haven't been out in the sun in quite some time and it's one of the best ways to get certain vitamins."

Hiei shook his head. "You should go outside more."

"I know I should but I've had other things to do." Mattie rolled over onto her back, carefully folding the strings back on her bikini top to make sure there would be no tan lines but didn't expose her chest.

"You're going to burn if you stay out there any longer."

Mattie blinked; she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. "You're right…" She murmured as she re-tied her top. She turned her head to gaze up at him and loneliness suddenly swept over her; her hand reached out for him automatically.

He moved and her fingers touched his shirt then his chest as he moved closer to her, pulling her into his embrace. "Let's go inside…" He murmured into her hair.

She nodded and let him lead her back into the apartment.

As the door closed a thought came over her. "Hiei…" She murmured as she turned to look up at him.

Hiei turned and the look in her eyes was enough. He moved to her, brushing the hair from her face and noticed the makeup. "What would you like…?" He murmured as he rubbed away the makeup to reveal the tattoo under her eye.

"You…" Mattie answered.

"You're shaking…" He said as he moved her to the bed.

"I'm scared…"

He smiled at her as he undid the knots on her top. "Me too…"

She gazed up at him as she lay on the bed under him; her thoughts swam back to all the times she had been near him, watching him with the group, spending time with him since it was always so rare. She had watched his feelings towards her change, tears stung her eyes.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" He asked as he held himself up off of her.

"No…" She answered. "I was thinking about how happy I am with you. How much I love you."

He leaned down. "I love you too…" He kissed her then at the climax of their pleasure.

Mattie laid her head on his chest, both covered in sweat, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Hiei asked as he ran his finger down her cheek.

"Because you were my first and my only time and that's how I wanted it to be."

Hiei pulled her in close resting his cheek on her head. "It doesn't have to be your only time."

Mattie leaned back to look up at him. "I hope you're right."

He looked down at her tattoos. "So why is it half a heart?" He asked to put it back on a lighter note.

Mattie blushed slightly. "Because that's where the heart is. and I figured that if I survived and was able to love someone and not worry about leaving them I would complete the heart."

"And the leaf?"

"That's where I was shot, where the bullet is now. It's for a hopeful new life."

"What about the Phoenix on your calf? Aren't phoenix's also a new life?"

"Yes but that was for when I left my gang life and joined the organization."

He touched the large tattoo on her back. "And the butterfly?"

"That's my wings. To one day fly away from everything I've done and just be myself."

He smiled at her. "Okay three more." He touched her stomach. "This one."

"That's the Celtic trinity knot. If you look at the Pagan meaning it stands for the three feminine powers: Mother, Crone, and Maiden."

"And the one under your eye?"

"The snake is poisonous and while I was in gangs I was considered 'the snake' since I was always the one that looked friendly but in the end was usually the most deadly."

"And the lilies on your arm…?"

"Because it's pretty."

Hiei blinked and she smirked. "What is it for really?"

"Purity. Lilies are pure and white; it was for the fact that I was probably always going to be pure, the Maiden you could say."

"And what will it be now?"

"Because it's pretty." Mattie smiled. "One more time…?"

Hiei smiled at her as he moved and leaned over her. "One more time…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay here's the link to the pictures of the tattoos. All the images have names and descriptions on them about where they're located or what they're connected to so it would be helpful to read them**

**(Make sure to take out all the spaces when looking up the page since fanfiction doesn't allow links in here.) **s 1 1 1 . photobucket . com / albums / n150 / PyromaniacWereWolf / MattiesTattoos /

**That should be the correct link. Or get the photobucket link off my profile and look up the album MattiesTattoos**

**THANKS!!!  
**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Choice

**A/N: New chapter! Only two left!!!**

**Two reviews please!!

* * *

**

Mattie woke up to an empty bed but not an empty house.

"Hey sleepy head." Sophie murmured as her head popped out from behind her electronic cave.

"Where's Hiei…?" Mattie mumbled as she slid out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"I don't know." Sophie answered as she rolled her chair out from behind her wall. "He was mighty angry when I saw him. Did you two have a fuss?"

Mattie stopped what she was doing, holding a pair of holed tights. "He was angry…?" She sat down on the bed. "We didn't fight, we…" She bit her tongue and shook her head. _He was happy when he was with me. He smiled the whole time. Did he not want to be with me…? _

Sophie watched her friend's back. "Hey… Are you okay…?"

"Yeah." Mattie answered as she slid into her underwear and pull on the tights. "I'm fine." She zipped up her pleated skirt and put on her bra and double top before she went over to Sophie. "Let's catch us a doctor."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei woke up before Mattie did. He smiled down at her sleeping form and laid there for a few moments before getting out of bed and dressing. _She needs her rest. _He slid out of the bed quietly so as to not wake her then dressed and left the apartment.

He sighed to himself as he shoved his hands into his pocket and wondered if he had done the right thing in letting her have what she wished for, but he knew better, he wouldn't have been able to say no even if he himself didn't want it as well. He rounded a corner and saw Shuichi and Sophie sitting on a bench together; her legs were draped over his.

"Hiei." Sophie called. "Come on over, we were just talking about how to find the doctor."

"Yes…" Shuichi added, as he twisted the end of Sophie's braid around in his fingers. "You're help would be greatly appreciated."

Hiei noticed Shuichi's innocent gesture with Sophie and felt a small amount of anger well up inside him but he couldn't place it at first.

"Well…" Sophie continued without notice of Hiei's slow rising anger. "I've pulled out a map of where all the people that the doctor has picked for his program and I've noticed that they centered around this region." She pointed to the area she was talking about. "But I'm having trouble figuring out what's so important, the one thing that ties them all together." She sighed as she rested her head on Shuichi's shoulder.

Again Hiei felt the rise of anger and suddenly realized why he was feeling it. He was angry about the fact that Shuichi and Sophie could spend all the time in the world together doing small loving things with each other and while he had found someone he wanted to be with he was never going to have the time with her like Shuichi had with Sophie. Mattie loved him, but she had days left and they would never be able to spend time together just sitting together in each other's presence.

"Oh!!" Sophie shouted as her head popped off of Shuichi's shoulder. "Rei!! It's Rei Energy!"

"That's great." Shuichi said with a smile. "Good job." He brought Sophie's face in to give her a delicate kiss; Hiei now began to fume.

"I have to go tell Mattie!" Sophie cried as she slid off the bench. "I'll be back honey." She turned and hugged Shuichi giving him another kiss then she turned back to Hiei to say goodbye but suddenly noticed his anger. "You okay…?"

"Fine." He hissed as he stormed away from the love-y couple.

Sophie watched him as Shuichi came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hope they didn't get into a fight… Mattie doesn't have much time left…" She murmured.

"I hope not…" Shuichi agreed as he pulled Sophie back into a hug. "Go check on Mattie."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So…" Mattie murmured as she leaned over Sophie's chair. "You say that what everyone has in common is Rei energy…?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. That's what I guessed."

Mattie leaned down to look at the computer screen. "I know something else they have in common."

"What's that?"

"They all trained to be Genkai's student."

Sophie scanned over the faces of the men that were on the list. "You're right…" She muttered as she noticed the faces. "Each one tried out to become Genkai's student and their range in Rei power just goes up."

"I know who's going to be next." Mattie answered.

"Who?"

"Him." She pointed to a man on the screen. "He'll be next."

"Call the guys."

"I'm on it." Mattie answered as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei continued to fume and storm down the sidewalk not noticing anyone around him until he bumped into Yusuke.

"Hey Hiei, what's with the aura of anger?" Yusuke asked as he pulled Hiei out of the main street and down a side street.

Hiei glared at Yusuke as he pulled his arm away from the man. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh knock it off. I know you always have a bad attitude but today it's worse."

"Fine!" Hiei snapped. "I meet your sister and realize that not all you humans are as annoying as I thought and just when I find out that I love her she's going to die within the next few days. I'm not going to get to spend time with her like normal lovers do and there's nothing I can do about it. I hate this emotion because it's so crippling but I wouldn't have it any other way now that I know her. I'm not going to have any time with her like she deserves or the time I know she wants to have."

Yusuke stared at the fuming demon and decided that he deserved something back. "You think you have it tough? Just a month ago I found out I had a sister all-be-it she's only my half sister she's still my sister. Then I find out that some crazy organization has decided to use her to their advantage to find things that they need and don't care about what happens to their people, so she gets to die without any help but still has to do mission until she can't anymore. So not only do I find out I have a sister but in a month I'm going to lose that sister and not have one anymore because no one will help her."

Hiei stopped and stared at Yusuke. "I hadn't thought about that…" He murmured.

"Yeah I know but I also had much more time to cope with her nearing death and I've also had time to come up with a plan to possibly save her."

"And what's that?"

"We go talk to Koenma."

"What are we doing?" Shuichi asked as he walked up to the two boys with Kuwabara.

Yusuke turned to the red head. "We're going to see if Koenma will save Mattie's life."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No." Koenma answered as he went back to looking over paperwork on his desk.

"What! Why?" Yusuke shouted.

"She works for a different company."

"But she's my sister!!"

"And she also works for an organization trying to get a hold of men like that to use the ideas to their benefit. Each person they've captured they have turned the ideas the person came up with to something that can morph into more power for their organization. If they capture this doctor they're just going to use his work to turn their people into unthinking soldiers to use at their disposal. So no, I will not save Mattie's life when I know that she's just going to hand that doctor over to a group of twisted men." Koenma turned to his spirit detectives. "Now get out of my office and catch that man before she does."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie growled in frustration and slammed her phone closed. "Forget it." She snapped. "We're going in alone."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Fatal Mistakes?

**A/N: Technically there is only one chapter left. Just... two versions of that chapter .**

**I had promised my friend something then decided that I couldn't keep that promise so just for her I wrote an alternate ending. So you can read them both, that would actually be lovely, but the chapter after this one is my real ending and then it will be the alternate ending. Just to make everyone happy ^^**

**Two Reviews please!!!!

* * *

**

Mattie readjusted her earpiece as she determined the distance to the ground below her.

"Be careful Mattie, don't strain yourself. I would rather have you live than have you fight and get the guy."

"I know Sophie…" Mattie answered but she didn't voice her thoughts. _I've got one shot at this and that's it. This is the end…_ "He's here Soph…" She murmured as she placed her hand against her chest. She had a brief moment of 'Thank God Sophie couldn't set up her perimeter to see everything.' _Time to roll._ She landed on the ground and slid back into her kick boxing stance.

"Do you never give up?" The Tweedle triplet (aka the doctor) asked as he saw Mattie.

"Nope and this time I won't lose."

The doctor turned to the man beside him. "Get her."

"Yes master." He answered before he charged Mattie.

Mattie smirked before the sudden rise of Rei encompassed her fists. "I picked my color so you can't forget me." She chided as the color of her Rei changed from blue to purple and ended on pink. _I only have a certain amount of time with this. _She thought as she ducked and slammed her fist into her attacker's face.

"Ow ow Wow!" She whined as she shook out her hand. "Okay speed increase increases pain."

"Mattie, don't overdo it."

"I'm fine Sophie. Just caught off guard is all." She grinned at the man. "Let's do this."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We could find out how much money we need and maybe try and raise it." Shuichi mulled.

All the boys sat in gloom as they tried to figure out what to do.

"Hey guys! What's with the blues?" Ken walked up to the group.

"Mattie's getting worse and we're not sure about the money situation." Yusuke answered.

"Ah… That would do it…" Ken murmured as he leaned against the wall where Hiei was sitting. "If we had known earlier we might have been able to get the money but I'm worried that we won't be able to get enough in time."

"How much do you have?

"A couple thousand."

"Yeah… probably not…"

Sophie came running around the corner suddenly. "Oh thank god!" She panted. "I found you…"

"Sophie?" Shuichi asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I lost contact with Mattie. She was fighting against that doctor and one of his controlled humans I think she crushed the set."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Before I lost contact with her she said 'I'm sorry Sophie I'm not going to be able to keep a promise I made. Tell my brother I love him and tell Hiei I'm sorry.' Then it cut out."

Yusuke grabbed Sophie and shook her. "Where is she? Where was she fighting?"

"About a quarter mile from your house. What was the promise? What did she do?"

"She accelerated."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mattie licked the blood from the corner of her mouth as it trickled down her face. _My fists are fast enough but my body isn't. There's only one thing to do…_

"Hey Sophie."

"Yeah…?"

"I'm sorry… I'm not going to be able to keep a promise I made… So please tell my brother that I love him and tell Hiei I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset him…" She pulled out the earpiece, dropped it on the ground and smashed it. _I have one shot with this one._ She sucked in a deep breath and raised her Rei having it engulf her entire being. "You really asked for it." She murmured as she felt everything speed up in her body. "This is my own special technique it's called acceleration. I can use my Rei to speed up my entire body. So watch this." She grinned as she sped at the attacker and threw a series of punches so fast that they blurred together; the man went down. "You're turn…" She murmured as she turned to the doctor. She ran at him, jumped, and slammed her elbow down into his head knocking him unconscious.

Dissolving her Rei she panted, death was coming. She began tying up the man first then moved to the doctor when a thought came to her. _Why should I hand him over to the organization…? They've done nothing for me; they're not going to help me. Maybe I should hand him over to my brother and let them have at it. _ She tied the doctor far more securely than was probably needed and added a gag to keep him from giving orders to his controlled humans then dragged them both to Yusuke's house. _There… This is all I can do…_ She sighed and attached a note to the doctor before leaving and heading back to the apartment.

_This is the end…_ She thought as she coughed, blood splattering onto the sidewalk before she could cover her mouth._ Just a few more steps and I'll be inside… _She gazed up the apartment before pushing against the door. _Any moment now…_ She stumbled into the apartment before her world went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sophie ran back to the apartment, in the small hope that Mattie was home safe, and slipped on something on sidewalk where she ran.

"What the…?" She looked down to see bright red blood on the pavement "It's fresh blood." She ran up into the apartment.

"Mattie!!" She shouted as she saw the girl lying on the floor. "Wake up!" She cried as she lifted the pink haired girl. "Wake up you stupid girl!"

Mattie's eyes opened part way. "Sophie…" Blood ran from the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry… Please… Please tell Hiei that I'm sorry and that I love him… I will always love him…" Her eyes closed.

"Mattie!!" Sophie cried as she picked up the girl. "Just hold on Mattie! Just hold on."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The End

**A/N: This is my ending for the story. I have a spin off already in mind. If I get reviews on this chapter I'll put up the alternative ending for those who were looking for a different ending.**

**Please Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a loved one…" The priest droned on and on with a sermon he had used plenty of times before, interjecting the names of the departed where they were needed.

Sophie sat in the back sobbing silently into a handkerchief that she had while Shuichi tried in vain to console her. Kuwabara was standing in the back nervously looking around and Yusuke stood by the door with a grim and sad aura; Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe she's gone…" Sophie murmured as she buried her head into Shuichi's chest.

"I don't understand why he would take away such a vibrant life…" Yusuke mumbled.

"So did Botan go to guide her soul across to the other side…?" Kuwabara asked as he moved over to his long time friend and adversary.

"Yeah… She left about the time Sophie took her to the hospital. She was gone before we could save her…" Yusuke answered.

"Where's Hiei?"

"Not here…" Yusuke thumbed the folded paper hidden in his pocket. "I'm not surprised though… He really had fallen for her…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sophie rushed into the hospital carrying the limp body of her friend. "Please…" She begged with the first person she saw. "Please help her."

The nurses rushed over to the two girls, placed the unresponsive one onto a gurney and ran her off into the emergency room; followed closely by a few doctors.

Sophie watched in desperation as Mattie was whisked away in life or death.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke skidded to a halt at his house and knew he was just moments too late. "Well it looked like she whipped your ass…" He murmured as he walked up to the unconscious doctor. _What am I supposed to do with him…?_ Then he noticed the note. "Mattie you idiot…" he murmured as he picked it up and opened it.

_**Dear Yusuke,**_

_**I still remember your face when I told you I was your sister, it was so priceless. I'm so glad that I told you and didn't hide it when I was transferred to Japan from the American branch. Every small moment I got to share with you was so amazing. Thank you so much for putting up with me. I will treasure each memory separately for what they're worth. I'm sorry that our time together was so short; I wanted to be with you more… maybe we could have become a family instead of just friends. **_

_**Tell Keiko to be strong and that she always looks stubborn on the outside but she's really sensitive on the inside so take care of her, okay?**_

_**Tell Atsuko that I'm so thankful for having her be there for me when I tried to explain everything to you that first day, the support was really helpful.**_

_**Don't ever forget how wonderful you are. You are the best spirit detective ever, and I'm not saying that because you're my brother.**_

_**I'm leaving you the doctor so that you can take him to Koenma instead of taking him to my organization; they never did anything for me anyway.**_

_**I hope that everything that you do comes to you easily.**_

_**I'm so glad you're my brother.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mattie.**_

_**P.S. Go check on the bar for me sometimes will you? Bear may be a big burly man but his heart is really tender inside and Gary and Ken are so sensitive, they'll be heartbroken. And one more thing? Please give Hiei the extra letter for me please.**_

_**Thanks.**_

Yusuke closed the letter and stuffed it into his pocket along with the other one for Hiei before he leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. _Mattie you idiot… Why didn't you wait for me…?_

He slammed his head back against the wall as tears fell freely down his face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke walked out of the church and went to look for Hiei.

"Hey Hiei…" He called. "I've got something for you."

Hiei jumped out of the tree, a scowl on his face. "What is it?"

"Here," Yusuke pulled out a small folded piece of paper. "It's from my sister."

Hiei took it. "Thanks."

"I'm just looking after what my sister wanted. You know she loved you more than anything else in the world, more than her own life." Yusuke turned and walked away. "I really hope you told her you loved her."

Hiei watched Yusuke's retreating back then slid back into the tree to open the letter.

_**My Dear Hiei,**_

_**I wanted to thank you for everything you gave me. I know our time together was short and some of it was spent with you assuming I was hiding stuff from everyone, to which you were right of course. I loved every moment with you, big or small, happy or sad. **_

_**I still remember the first time you and I were alone together, I kissed you to make you lose your train of thought. Or that time outside of the bar when you came out and just held me while I cried. It was amazing to me that you sat through all my turmoil and still came out with positive emotions towards me.**_

_**And of course the time at the apartment… that was the world to me. Those three words, I wish I could hear them again, over and over every day for the rest of eternity, but I know that will never happen.**_

_**I'm sorry for whatever I did that upset you so, but I want to thank you for giving me the one thing that I wanted most; my first love, my only love.**_

_**You are my love, my heart, and my soul. Never forget that.**_

_**I love you…**_

_**Love**_

_**Mattie.**_

Hiei folded the letter again before he slammed his fist into the tree trunk behind him. "How could I ever be mad with you." He shouted. "I love you, I never was mad, I never could be mad with you."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

Hiei jumped and turned towards the voice to see a pink haired girl smiling at him.

"Mattie…?"

"Hi Hiei…" She murmured as she moved towards him. "I made Botan bring me back so I could say goodbye to you myself." She touched his face softly; it felt like cold wind to him. "I love you Hiei… I love you more than anything else in the world. I wanted you to know that more than anything, and to thank you for giving me all of you. Be happy for me since I can't be there. Smile for me, that smile that I love so dearly. And thank you… For everything…" She leaned in and kissed his lips, a small brush of icy wind, before she disappeared from his life for good.


	17. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Okay here's the alternate ending. I really hope you did enjoy the story. I had lots of reasons that led me to the end I picked being the actual ending.**

**I wanted to make a character that was so full of life that you were truly touched by them and in some way every life touched by her was changed for the better. I'll be writing the Sequel to this story soon to give you a better understanding of what I wanted everyone to get from her.**

**I'm sorry if I kind of upset people by ending the story like I did but I really really hope you at least enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please check back for the Sequel

* * *

**

Sophie rushed into the hospital carrying the limp body of her pink haired partner. "Please!! Someone help her!!"

The nurses rushed over to the two girls and placed the unconscious one on a stretcher and rushed her through the emergency doors, doctors following after to check her.

Sophie stared and prayed that she had made it in time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke skidded to a halt at his house and knew he was just moments too late. "Well it looked like she whipped your ass…" He murmured as he walked up to the unconscious doctor. _What am I supposed to do with him…?_ Then he noticed the note. "Mattie you idiot…" he murmured as he picked it up and opened it.

_**Dear Yusuke;**_

_**I still remember your face when I told you I was your sister, it was so priceless. I'm so glad that I told you and didn't hide it when I was transferred to Japan from the American branch. Every small moment I got to share with you was so amazing. Thank you so much for putting up with me. I will treasure each memory separately for what they're worth. I'm sorry that our time together was so short; I wanted to be with you more… maybe we could have become a family instead of just friends. **_

_**Tell Keiko to be strong and that she always looks stubborn on the outside but she's really sensitive on the inside so take care of her, okay?**_

_**Tell Atsuko that I'm so thankful for having her be there for me when I tried to explain everything to you that first day, the support was really helpful.**_

_**Don't ever forget how wonderful you are. You are the best spirit detective ever, and I'm not saying that because you're my brother.**_

_**I'm leaving you the doctor so that you can take him to Koenma instead of taking him to my organization; they never did anything for me anyway.**_

_**I hope that everything that you do comes to you easily.**_

_**I'm so glad you're my brother.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mattie.**_

_**P.S. Go check on the bar for me sometimes will you? Bear may be a big burly man but his heart is really tender inside and Gary and Ken are so sensitive, they'll be heartbroken. And one more thing? Please give Hiei the extra letter for me please.**_

_**Thanks.**_

Yusuke closed the letter and stuffed it into his pocket along with the other one for Hiei before he leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. _Mattie you idiot… Why didn't you wait for me…?_

He slammed his head back onto the wall just as his cell phone rang. "Hello…?" He cleared his voice a few times to keep the sound of sadness from his voice.

"Yusuke…?" It was Sophie. "I don't know if I made it on time but I'm at the hospital… She might be saved…"

Yusuke shot up and stared down at the unconscious doctor beside him. "Tell them that even though you don't have insurance you'll have the money to pay for the surgery to save her. I'll be there soon." He closed the phone and grabbed a hold of the doctor and the human. "You're coming with me."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Here, this is for you." Yusuke said as he dumped the two unconscious men at Koenma's desk.

Koenma leaned over. "Did you get them yourself?"

"No, they're a present from Mattie. She decided that since her group hasn't done anything for her she would give them to us as her last gift."

"Last gift…?"

"She figured she would die after this battle."

Koenma sat back. "Is she?"

"We don't know…"

Koenma gazed at the two men at his desk then back at Yusuke. "I have something for her…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sophie!" Ken shouted as he ran over to her, Gary followed in at a slower gait. "How is she?"

Sophie shook her head as she chewed on her thumb nail. "They haven't come out to tell me…"

Bear lumbered in at that moment and spotted the small group. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet Bear…" Gary answered as he tried to console his life partner.

"She'll make it. She's tough, she'll pull through."

"I hope so…" Sophie murmured.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shuichi walked down a small alley leading to an abandoned warehouse. "Hiei…?" He called as he walked inside. "Hiei, they're looking for you."

"Get lost fox."

"They need you over at the hospital."

"Why would I go there?"

Shuichi stopped and stared up at Hiei in the rafters. "Sophie says she needs you there, Mattie might be alive."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei rushed through the hospital and up to the third floor before skidding to a halt.

"You're here." Yusuke said as he pushed off the wall. He opened the door and leaned in. "He's here."

The door opened and Sophie walked out. Grabbing Hiei by the hand she dragged him in.

As Yusuke was left alone outside he pulled out the notes he was given and smiled. _He doesn't need it… She's alive. She's here._ He tore them up and tossed them in the trash.

"Okay guys." Sophie murmured. "Out."

Bear turned to Sophie and Hiei. "You best treat her nice." His gruff voice commanded as he moved to reveal a very weak looking but a smiling Mattie. He walked past the two and clamped Hiei on the shoulder, staring him in the eyes for a moment before leaving.

"Come on Ken dear." Gary said as he stood up. "Let's go."

Ken smiled and kissed Mattie on the cheek. "You're lucky; he's a good looking guy."

"Ken!" Sophie squeaked. "Oh out you two!" She pushed them out before she closed the door leaving Hiei alone with Mattie.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"Hey…" Hiei answered and he sat down beside her.

"I want to say I'm sorry…" Her voice cracked as she put a hand to her chest.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"I thought you were mad at me…"

Hiei stared at her in shock. "I was never mad at you. Where did you get such a silly idea?"

"Sophie said you were made when she saw you…"

He laughed. "I wasn't mad at you I was mad about the fact that I wasn't going to be able to spend time with you like Shuichi and Sophie are able to do."

Mattie blinked then smiled. "I'm relieved…" She murmured.

He smiled and leaned over her, kissing her forehead. "I love you, I can't be mad at you."

She smiled and touched his arm. "I love you…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ken and Gary wheeled Mattie out of the hospital chattering away with her.

"Now you need your rest…" Ken started as he patted her arm.

"Make sure you take your medication." Gary continued.

"We found you this great apartment, it's a two bedroom for you and Sophie. It's lovely." Ken smiled. "We used the money we raised from the donations at the bar to get it and to furnish it."

Mattie smiled at the two before she saw the man in front of her, she smiled brighter. "Hiei…" She whispered.

"I'll take her from here." He said as he walked up to the small group.

"Mmm…" Ken murmured. "Why can't you be like that?" he asked Gary as he slapped him on the arm.

"Because you're not going into the hospital." Gary answered as he took Ken away from Mattie and Hiei.

Mattie looked up at Hiei as she touched his arm. "Are you going to stay with me…?" She murmured.

He smiled as he lifted her up into his arms, walking off towards the new apartment. "Only if you want me to."

"I do…" She answered as she rested against his chest. "I want you to stay with me forever."

Hiei smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay…"

Mattie smiled as she looked forward to her new life with everyone.


End file.
